Using an interactive computer graphics system and starting with observed crystal structures, the conformations required and relevant to biological action of several classes of substances will be analyzed. These will include cholinergic agonists, the neuroleptics and antidepressants. These analyses should lead to a clear understanding of the three-dimensional structures of the chemical groups required for potent activity and the cause of side effects.